The present invention relates to a shower tray and booth modular construction.
As is known, shower booth assemblies conventionally comprise a bottom, made of a plastics or ceramic material, operating as a tray for collecting water, as a supporting surface for supporting the shower user, and as glass or plastic encompassing walls.
Also known is the fact that shower booth assemblies are conventionally made in standard size, in particular with respect to the tray size.
Thus, the selection of a shower tray and booth construction is necessarily limited, which would hinder a free designing of a bath room.